Shuffle Challenge
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: 10 drabble singkat dari 10 lagu yang berbeda dengan pair yang berbeda pula. Challenge dari Nacchan Sakura. Pair yang dominan: RivaEren dan ada pair lainnya.


Fic ini dibuat karena di group ada shuffle challange dari Natz dan Nacchan Sakura yang memberitahukan tentang hal ini. Karena tertarik aku jadi ingin mencobanya juga...^^

Pair di dalamnya macam-macam, tapi didominasi oleh RivaEren... ^^

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

**1. Kimi e no Love song ~ 10 nen saki mo- Yuya Matsushita**

Sudah 10 tahun mereka berpisah, sekarang Eren berada di Jepang sedangkan Rivaille berada di Amerika untuk bekerja. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali karena Eren ditinggal sendirian selama 10 tahun tanpa kepastian, apalagi saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum Rivaille pergi mereka terlibat pertengkaran hebat.

Masalah yang sedikit sepele mungkin bagi Rivaille, tapi tidak bagi Eren. Karena Eren melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Rivaille sedang bersama dengan Petra, rekan kerja Rivaille. Mereka terlihat mesra saat itu.

"Aku marah sama kamu, jangan temui aku lagi!" teriak Eren.

"Dengarkan aku, Eren." ujar Rivaille serius sambil menggenggam tangan Eren. "Kamu salah paham."

Rivaille terdiam dan melihat Eren dengan senyuman tipis yang terkesan sendu. Eren yang saat itu sedang kesal tidak peduli dengan Rivaille dan menganggap itu hanya sebagai alasan agar Eren mau memaafkannya. Rivaille memang cuek dengan Eren, sekarang berani jalan bersama gadis lain yaitu Petra. Eren tahu mereka memang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi saat melihat mereka berdua berpelukan membuatnya merasa kesal.

Hingga pada saat keesokan harinya Eren sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Rivaille, dan ia mendengar kabar dari Petra kalau Rivaille dipindahkan ke Amerika karena tugas. Sejak saat itu Eren merasa sedih dan kesepian.

Ia ingin menghubungi Rivaille tapi ia tidak punya keberanian, ia hanya bisa menunggu di apartemennya sambil menangis. Ia rindu sekali dan ingin mnta maaf karena kesalahpahaman 10 tahun yang lalu. Petra sudah menikah dengan Irvin dan mereka memberi kabar tentang Rivaille yang baik-baik saja di Amerika. Naas mendengar kabar kekasih dari orang lan. Eren tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille tidak pernah datang ke Jepang untuk menemuinya.

"Rivaille..." bisik Eren dengan suara pelan.

Saat Eren sedang menyebut nama kekasih atau mungkin mantan kekasih yang ia cintai itu, ia mendengar pintu depan rumahnya diketuk. Ia membuka pintu dengan malas dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Rivaille di hadapannya. Sosok Rivaille masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, hanya Eren yang sedikit berubah karena sekarang usianya 25 tahun.

"Aku pulang, Eren. Maaf aku baru bisa pulang sekarang." ujar Rivaille.

Eren terdiam dan langsung memeluk Rivaille dengan erat, Rivaille terkejut dan ia mendengar isak tangis Eren yang memeluknya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kamu baru pulang? Aku terus menunggu selama ini."

Rivaille tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eren dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Eren terdiam dan merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau menemuiku. Karena itu aku pergi ke Amerika," gumam Rivaille. "Tapi sekarang aku pulang dan ingin mengulang semuanya seperti dulu. Bisakah?"

"Iya, tentu bisa. Selamat datang kekasihku." ujar Eren dengan senyuman tulus.

* * *

**2. Kimi=Hana-Pigstar (OP Junjou Romantica S1) TV Size**

"Kamu tahu, kamu itu mirip bunga." ujar Jean langsung pada Armin.

Armin bingung mendengar ucapan Jean yang sedikit tidak masuk akal itu, tapi ia berusaha memakluminya."Memangnya kenapa?"

"Iya, karena kamu indah untuk dipandang seperti bunga. Kamu mirip sekali dengan bunga."

Wajah Armin langsung memerah, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari Jean. Mengingat Jean itu pribadi yang sembrono dan tidak romantis sama sekali. Jean memperhatikan Armin dan mencium pipinya lembut, lalu wajahnya memerah.

* * *

**3. Echoes-Universe (ED Bleach 24)**

Eren hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Selama ini ia selalu mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Eren."

Lagi...

"Eren"

Dan lagi.

Suara itu, suara Rivaille. Suara orang yang sangat ia cintai, tapi orang itu sudah tidak ada di sisinya untuk selamanya. Rivaille sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Eren merasa hidupnya akan berakhir seketika. Tapi demi hidupnya dan Mikasa yang terus memaksanya, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Rivaille..." panggil Eren pelan.

Ia berharap Rivaille dapat mendengar suaranya yang memanggil nama orang yang dicintainya. Ia hanya bisa menatap nisan di hadapannya yang mengukir nama kekasihnya dengan indah. Langit senja yang menemaninya membuat Eren mengingat semua kenangan dengan Rivaille selama ini. Meski hanya sebentar tapi cintanya sudah begitu dalam untuk orang itu.

Eren membelai nisan di hadapannya dan menitikkan air mata tapi lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara Rivaille yang memanggil namanya. Ia terdiam dan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara itu memang ada, ia menoleh dan melihat bayangan Rivaille di hadapannya. Eren langsung menangis tapi Rivaille hanya tersenyum dan membelai wjahnya.

"Jangan menangis, Eren. Meski aku tidak ada, tapi kamu bisa mengenangku. Aku juga akan mengenangmu. Aku mencintaimu." ujar Rivaille pelan.

Lalu sosok itu sudah tidak ada, Eren terdiam dan ia hanya tersenyum meski dengan wajah yang sedih. Ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap nisan itu. Ia yakin Rivaille masih mencintainya dan ia harus melangkah ke depan untuk hidup. Suara Rivaille yang bergema di kepala Eren akan membuatnya selalu bertahan hidup.

* * *

**4. World is Mine-Hatsune Miku**

"Aku ini pacarmu jadi kamu harus memperhatikan ucapanku ya." ujar Eren langsung.

"Sejak kapan aku harus mendengarkanmu. Kamu memerintahku?" tanya Rivaille dengan malas.

Eren merasa kalah telak dengan ucapan Rivaille, padahal ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik demi kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tampil lebih rapi sengaja untuk Rivaille yang sangat cinta kebersihan. Tapi Rivaille tampak cuek dan tidak peduli. Eren cemberut disana dan ia kembali berteriak.

"Tapi kamu harus memperhatikanku. Aku butuh perhatian."

"Masa?"

Rasanya Eren ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok karena kekasihnya sangat tidak peka atau kelewat cuek. Ia merasa sedih sekarang. Meski begitu ia masih terpesona dengan wajah Rivaille yang tampan.

"Kenapa? Kamu terpesona denganku?" tanya Rivaille.

Wajah Eren memerah karena Rivaille tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ceritanya ia masih ngambek dengan sikap Rivaille yang tidak mengerti dirinya. Tiba-tiba rambutnya dibelai oleh Rivaille, ia bingung dan menatap wajah Rivaille.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu kalau aku mau memanjakanmu." jawab Rivaille santai.

Wajah Eren kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, membuat Rivaille merasa kaget.

"Hihi, terima kasih pangeranku."

"Cih, kamu seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku mencintaimu, Eren."

* * *

**5. Imitation Black-Kaito, Len, Gakupo**

Cinta itu memang harus diperjuangkan dan diperebutkan, kalau tidak orang yang kau cintai akan menjadi milik orang lain. Seperti saat ini, Eren merasa dirinya dijadikan bahan rebutan oleh sang atasan, Corporal Rivaille dan adik angkatnya sendiri, Mikasa. Mikasa selalu memandang penuh kebencian pada Rivaille ketika sang Corporal dekat dengan Eren, begitu juga sebaliknya. Eren tidak mengerti dengan mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan dia, Corporal. Eren akan ikut dengan saya!" ujar Mikasa langsung.

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa memerintahku begitu saja, Ackerman? Jaeger akan ikut denganku." ujar Rivaille tidak mau kalah dengan tatapan dingin.

Eren merasa suasana diantara mereka bertiga tidak bagus. Ia menghela napas dan menatap mereka berdua. "Sudah, jangan bertengkar ya."

"Apa?!" Mikasa tampak tidak setuju dan sedikit berteriak. "Dia itu mau merebutmu, Eren. Kamu harus sadar dan ikut denganku."

"Jangan berteriak, dia tidak tuli." ujar Rivaille menyindir.

Rivaille langsung menarik tangan Eren dan membawanya pergi, Eren terkejut tapi ia tidak melawan. Ternyata Mikasa tidak tinggal diam dan menarik tangan Eren yang satunya. Eren semakin bingung dengan sikap mereka berdua yang memperebutkannya. Padahal Eren tidak menyukai mereka berdua, hanya rasa yang biasa saja.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan perasaanku?" tanya Eren. "Aku... aku punya orang lain yang aku suka."

Rivaille dan Mikasa bingung mendengar ucapan Eren lalu Eren melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam mereka berdua, ia berlari meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Mereka menyusul dan melihat Eren sedang bergandengan tangan mesra dengan Jean. Mereka berdua merasa tertipu mentah-mentah oleh Eren. Mereka memiliki aura gelap yang sama dan menatap tajam ke arah Jean.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Jean Kirschtein." ujar Rivaille dan Mikasa kompak.

* * *

**6. God Only Know~Secret's of The Goddess-Oratorio The World God Only Know (OP Kaminomi S3) TV Size**

Ymir hanya bisa memperhatikan Christa yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat cantik, ia sendiri sampai tertarik dan menyukai gadis itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat, begitu juga dengan para pemuda. Di mata Ymir, Christa bagaikan dewi yang turun dari surga. Dan Ymir punya satu tujuan, ia ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada Christa.

"Christa, aku menyukaimu." ujar Ymir langsung.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali." Christa tersenyum manis pada Ymir.

Ymir terkejut melihatnya. "Tapi... Aku kira kamu..."

"Kenapa? Aku memang menyukaimu juga."

Wajah Christa memerah saat mengatakan hal itu dan Ymir tersenyum melihatnya. Ymir membelai rambut pirang gadis itu dan tersenyum. Ia merasa tidak sia-sia mengatakan perasaannya itu, ia tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak menyatakan cintanya.

* * *

**7. Vanilla-Gackt**

Bolehkah jika Jean mengatakan Armin itu seperti vanila? Wajah yang manis, aroma tubuh yang menggoda. Jean sampai tidak bisa menahan dirinya jika dia berada di sebelah Armin. Ia pasti mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibir Armin yang manis seperti vanila. Di jalanan, di kelas atau dimanapun mereka berada.

Seperti sekarang ini saat mereka bearda di dalam kelas berdua. Jean memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibir Armin. Jean melepaskan ciumannya dan wajah Armin memerah.

"Jean, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Armin dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Menciummu kan?" jawab Jean langsung.

"Tapi ini di sekolah... Aku malu."

Jean tidak peduli dengan ucapan Armin n ia memeluk Armin dengan erat. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan aroma vanila itu, ia ingin tersenyum jika membayangkan sosok Armin. Bagaimana jika vanila yang berada di hadapan Armin bukan vanila sungguhan tapi 'vanila' yang lain?

Stop! Pikiran Jean mulai mengarah ke yang aneh-aneh. Rasanya malu jika ia memikirkannya meski ia ingin. Armin menatap Jean dengan bingung, tapi Jean tetap memeluknya erat lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa Jean?" tanya Armin.

"Seharusnya aku tidak dekat-dekat denganmu. Kenapa kamu punya aroma vanila seperti ini?" ujar Jean yang membelai leher Armin.

Sepertinya Jean mulai kelepasan dan ia mencium leher Armin. Armin sangat terkejut dan wajahnya memerah. Ia ingin mendorong Jean tapi tidak ada tenaga. Sepertinya hari ini mereka akan melakukannya di kelas. Memang bukan yang pertama, tapi mereka jarang melakukannya. Jadi wajar saja jika Jean suka kehilangan kendali di saat seperti ini.

* * *

**8. Maji Love 2000%-Starish (ED Uta no Prince-sama S2)**

"Seberapa besar rasa cintamu untukku?" tanya Hanji pada Rivaille.

Rivaille yang sedang minum kopi dengan santai merasa bingung mendengar pertanyaan Hanji yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Bahkan ia sampai berhenti minum kopi dan menatap wanita penggila Titan itu dengan tatapan yang bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Hanji?" tanya Rivaille.

"Iya. Kamu mencintaiku kan? Nah, aku ingin tahu seberapa besar rasa itu."

"Kurasa seperti cinta pada umumnya."

Rasanya Hanji terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Memang pria yang kaku, pendiam dan miskin ekspresi seperti Rivaille itu tidak mungkin terang-terangan mengatakan cinta, apalagi kepada gadis nyentrik seperti Hanji. Sebenarnya mereka bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih itu masih misteri.

"Kalau kamu sendiri? Seberapa besar cintamu padaku?" tanya Rivaille datar.

Hanji memperlihatkan senyuman miliknya yang tampak bahagia dan menyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille itu.

"Tentu saja 100%." jawab Hanji yakin.

"Benarkah? Tapi kamu juga suka dengan Titan yang kamu tangkap hingga kau beri nama." ujar Rivaille lagi.

"Ah, cintaku pada Titan dan kamu itu beda. Hmm, bagaimana kalau untukmu 1000%?"

"Tidak ada yang namanya 1000% kan? Tapi aku hargai itu."

Hanji tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rivaille dan melihat kekasihnya tersenyum, itu senyuman yang perlu diabadikan. Seorang Rivaille tersenyum itu sangat langka, apalagi mereka hanya berdua saja.

Memang kombinasi yang aneh antara Rivaille dan Hanji sebagai kekasih, banyak yang kaget mendengar mereka menjadi kekasih. Tapi karena mereka sudah cinta mau apa lagi, lebih tepatnya karena Hanji yang menyatakan cinta kepada Rivaille terus menerus hingga Rivaille menyerah lalu menerima Hanji. Rivaille merasa tidak buruk juga punya kekasih.

"Tapi cintaku untuk Titan itu 2000%" ujar Hanji bangga dan sukses membuat Rivaille merasa kesal, sepertinya ia akan berpikir untuk menghabisi Titan peliharaan Hanji.

* * *

**9. Be-Song Riders (ED Devil Survivor 2)**

"Kamu ingin menjadi orang seperti apa ?" tanya Rivaille pada berdua sedang menikmati pemandangan yang indah di siang hari dari sebuah ruangan, hany ada mereka berdua saja disana.

"Entah... Mungkin mewujudkan keinginanku." jawab Eren santai.

"Keinginan ya? Tanpa usaha yang kuat, kau seperti bermimpi."

"Eh? Kok begitu?"

Rivaille tersenyum dan membelai rambut Eren. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Eren yang sedikit merajuk padanya. Jarang-jarang melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tapi apakah aku bisa menjadi seperti Corporal?" tanya Eren.

"Sepertiku? Kamu masih sangat jauh." ujar Rivaille langsung.

"Eh? Lagi-lagi begitu."

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menyusulku?"

Eren tampak bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille, ia ingin menjadi orang yang akan menghabisi semua Titan. Tapi setelah itu ia ingin melakukan apa? Rasanya tidak ada tujuan lagi. Eren jadi pusing memikirkan hal itu dan Rivaille tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi seseorang yang penting untukku." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Iya. Menjadi orang yang penting untukku, kekasihku. Kamu tidak keberatan kan? Atau kamu mau mencicipi sepatuku?"

"Tidak usah Corporal. Tapi... aku, dengan senang hati menerimanya."

Wajah Eren memerah mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan tujuan selanjutnya yaitu menjadi pacar Rivaille setelah mengalahkan semua Titan.

* * *

**10. Kamui Gakupo-Madness of Duke Venomania**

"Aku ingin memiliki pacar lebih dari satu." ujar Jean bangga dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Kamu bermimpi ya? Tentu saja mereka tidak mau." ujar Marco langsung.

"Aku memang menyukai Mikasa. Lalu ada Annie, Sasha juga Christa. Aku juga menyukai mereka. Mereka memang gadis-gadis yang cantik."

"Aku tidak yakin kamu bisa mendapatkan mereka bersamaan."

"Lihat saja."

Jean berusaha untuk mendekati Mikasa dan seperti biasa Mikasa menolaknya dan mengatakan ia lebih baik memilih Eren. Jean sedikit sebal tapi dia punya pilihan lain, ia mendekati Annie yang sedang sendirian. Annie menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan menghajar Jean karena Jean tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sepertinya usahanya gagal lagi dan ia mendekati Sasha, tapi Sasha tampak cuek dan memilih untuk memakan kentangnya sampai puas. Lagi-lagi Jean merasa gagal dan tinggal satu pilihan lagi.

"Masih ada Christa." ujar Jean berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

Jean berusaha mendekati Christa dan menyatakan cinta. Christa tersenyum dan ketika akan menjawab ucapan Jean yang menyatakan cinta, Jean merasa merinding. Ymir memandang Jean dengan tatapan dingin dan aura pembunuh.

"Sebaiknya kamu menyingkir, Jean. Sebelum aku mengirimmu ke luar tembok dan menjadikanmu makan malam untuk Titan." ancam Ymir.

Jean menelan ludah karena takut dan ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Christa. Gagal sudah usahanya untuk mendekati gadis-gadis itu apalagi memacari mereka sekaligus. Sepertinya tidak mungkin, apalagi orang seperti Jean memiliki nilai yang buruk di mata gadis karena hanya melihat dari fisiknya saja.

**The End**

Ini pengalaman pertamaku membuat drabble seperti ini, entah bagaimana jadinya. Mungkin banyak juga yang OOC. Hehe... XD

Sayang sekali aku gak dapat lagu Rakuen Project dan Choose Me Darling, padahal mau coba juga bikin drabble dari lagu itu. Hoho...

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca...^^


End file.
